


Important information: He's not happy

by patthephilatos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Kanda is very confused about Alma's gender, M/M, Yulma Week 2018, editing-what's editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patthephilatos/pseuds/patthephilatos
Summary: Yulma week 2018 day 4: Iris | wisdom, passion, hopeKanda was not happy. Someone is stealing his flowers and that is not okay with him.





	Important information: He's not happy

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I saw an AU prompt that said "Please stop picking flowers from my garden" But Kanda being Kanda, it ended up like this. I actually wrote this entire fic and didn't know Kanda actually liked to garden. I learned it like 3 weeks later and laughed at that fact. So enjoy.

Kanda looked at his garden and groaned. Somebody took some of the iris flowers, again. He really hated people. Just because flowers look pretty do not mean you take them, especially if they’re on somebody’s _property_. _Do that shit in a park if you really want flowers_ he thought a bit bitterly as he collected the remaining iris flowers. He was supposed to be bringing them over to Tiedoll’s shop later but he wasn’t expecting _half_ of his supply to be gone by the time he got to them. He sighed loudly and collected the flowers he needed to bring over to Tiedoll’s shop. How his adopted dad had even convinced him to work there, much less _grow some of the flowers for him_ was beyond Kanda’s own understanding. He picked up the basket of flowers before heading down to his car.  
Once he got there, he grabbed the basket of flowers before heading inside. Of course Tiedoll saw him immediately and walked over.  
“Thanks for bringing the flowers over.”  
“Well it’s all I had since somebody seem to keep taking from my garden.”  
Tiedoll laughed softly and squeezed Kanda’s shoulder. “They’re just spreading the beauty in this world. No reason to get angry Kanda.” Kanda glared at him before starting to head out. Before he could fully leave he heard “Oh and Kanda? Would you mind staying and working the front for a bit? I’m working on some new arrangements in the back and I could use the help.”  
Kanda sighed loudly and turned around. “Must I?”  
“You know as well I do that I can’t _make_ you do anything Kanda. But it would be a real help if you could”  
“You might as well give in Kanda, you know how he is.” Kanda heard Marie’s voice and Kanda _hated_ how he was right. He walked back and put an apron on and waited by the cash register. He felt Tiedoll ruffle his hair a bit and smile “Thanks Kanda.”  
Kanda just glared and tried to smooth out his hair again. He heard his laughter as he figured he went back to working on the floral arrangements.  
“You know how he is Kanda. It’s how he basically got us to all work here.”  
“Doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”  
“I know. You’ve always been the grumpiest of us all Kanda.”  
Kanda glared at him and said nothing else. It was only noon and he was already done with the day. Mostly done with _people_. He tried to figure out how to get whoever was taking his flowers to _stop_ taking his flowers. He stood at the front desk and tried to think of a solution for awhile until he heard the bell over the door ring. He looked at the guy a bit boredly but noticed he had shocking white hair, a weird scar around his left eye and was rather short. Almost like a moyashi. He saw the guy stomp up to the counter and slam the money down on the table.  
“How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”  
Kanda had to laugh at this. The small moyashi was asking him to say fuck you in flowers. That was a new one. New but entertaining and he could deal with that.  
He picked up the money and smirked “Sure. Who’s it for moyashi?”  
That seemed to have gotten them even _angrier_ “Fuck you! My name is Allen.”  
“Really? Because you’re rather small and look like a moyashi.”  
“Fuck you! The name is _Allen_. Just make the damn bouquet for me!”  
“Are you always this rude to customers?”  
“Are _you_ always this demanding?” Kanda looked at him and smirked a bit. He looked at the small demanding guy in front of him, Allen or as he was going to call him ‘moyashi’, and almost laughed at how small angry he looked. Normally he hated rude customers like he was acting but he was having a bit of fun teasing him but his request was at least interesting. He gathered up the some geraniums,foxglove,meadowsweet,yellow carnations, and orange lillies and arranged them in the bouquet and set them down on the counter. “So who is this for?”  
“None of your business.”  
“So you want me to write nothing on the card moyashi~”  
“It’s Allen!”  
“So you’ve told me.” He smirked before grabbing a pen to write on the card “So who’s it for?”  
“Nea.”  
“Nea? Aww, is the little moyashi mad at his boyfriend?” Kanda teased and that appeared to have _really_ have set him off.  
“Fuck you! I’m about five seconds away from regifting it to you!”  
Kanda laughed loudly at that “Well wouldn’t that be an interesting turn of events.” He smirked a bit and wrote Nea on the card before handing Allen the bouquet. “Hope your boyfriend enjoys the fuck you bouquet moyashi.”  
“For the last fucking time, my name is Allen!”  
“Oh I know _moyashi_ ”  
He saw Allen glare at him and storm out with his bouquet of fuck you flowers. Kanda laughed quietly as he put the money away in the cash register.  
“You really have the worst etiquette with customers Kanda.”  
Kanda rolled his eyes at Marie “Oh come _on_ Marie. That was fun. How many times does someone walk in and ask for a ‘passive aggressive fuck you’ bouquet. That was just fun. Plus messing with him was just a bonus.”  
He heard Marie laugh and shake his head at him. “Whatever Kanda. Just don’t let Tiedoll hear you act that way in front of customers. You know he’ll scold you for that.”  
“I’m very aware of that Marie as I’ve had that lecture several times already. And I’m sure I’ll hear it again later.”  
He heard Marie laugh and go back to work as Kanda sat behind the counter and waited for someone to show up.  
Several hours later and a couple customers later, he was finally allowed to leave.  
“Thank you for helping out Kanda.”  
“Whatever Tiedoll. It was mostly a boring day anyways.”  
“Well regardless, thanks for staying today. Come by for dinner sometime alright? I worry about you being all alone in that place of yours. And I know you eat nothing but soba so it wouldn’t hurt to put a little variety in your food habits.”  
“Soba is perfectly fine Tiedoll. I see no reason to change it up.”  
He heard Tiedoll laugh and pull him in for a hug. “Alright, alright Kanda. If you only want to eat soba, I can’t stop you. Just come by for dinner sometime alright?”  
“Fine. I’ll see you next week for dinner.” He knew he wasn’t going to get out of it and agreeing was just faster then arguing with Tiedoll sometimes. He was also still annoyingly stuck in the hug Tiedoll was currently giving him.  
“Alright. See you next week Kanda. Try to stay out of trouble till then.”  
“Alright. Bye Tiedoll.”  
“Bye Kanda.”  
He relaxed a bit as Tiedoll let go of the hug. He waved bye and left before he could be roped into anything else. He got in his car and grumbled about the fact that he still hadn’t thought of a way to stop whoever was taking his flowers. He’d figure something out eventually because it was getting damn annoying that someone was just taking them freely.  
Several days later and nothing much had happened with his garden. Nobody had taken any flowers and he was happy about it because he couldn’t think of a good solution to solve his problem. He took pride in keeping his flowers well tended to. He also knew if they weren’t in decent shape when he brought them to Tiedoll, he’d get a lecture on keeping his plants in good condition. He’d had _that_ one a few too many times before he gave up and started keeping the garden well maintained. He watered his irises and smiled a bit. They were a pretty flower, although not his favorite. He couldn’t grow his favorites since he had nowhere to grow lotus flowers at his place. He shook his head and continued to water the rest of the flowers before heading inside. He’d think of _something_ eventually to keep his garden safe.  
Two days later, he walked out to water his plants and he noticed some was grabbing flowers from his garden. “HEY!” He yelled out a bit angrily. He set the water can down on the ground before approaching the women. “Who do you think you are grabbing flowers from my garden!”  
“I-I’m really sorry. They’re just so beautiful and….I’m really sorry….Honestly. I didn’t think it would be a big deal if I grabbed one.”  
Kanda noticed two things immediately. One: Despite the outward appearance of the person, which looked rather feminine, the voice was distinctly masculine. Which confused Kanda greatly. Two: he noticed he must’ve scared them deeply enough to cause them to look 5 seconds away from tears. And he did _not_ do well with people who cried.  
“Whatever. Are you the one who keeps taking from my garden? Because that’s _really_ irritating. Go grow them yourself or grab some at the park or some shit. Not on my property.”  
“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you…. It’s a beautiful garden.”  
He noticed the girl, or was it a guy….honestly he was very confused about how to refer to them because they had a _masculine_ voice but a _feminine_ appearance and he had 0 idea how to take that. Anyways, he noticed they had started to cry and Kanda was just _done_. He did _not_ deal with crying people. At all. Ever. He sighed loudly and knew he’d never hear the end of it from Tiedoll if he heard that Kanda had made someone cry _and_ didn’t take care of them. Tiedoll always had a way of pulling out information that Kanda didn’t want to share so he knew it would come out eventually.  
“Whatever. Get in here. You can stay till you stop being a crying mess. Just don’t expect me to comfort you.”  
He heard them sniffle and walk inside the open gate. “Thank you. My name is Alma.”  
“Kanda.” he said shortly. He didn’t want to deal with this crying mess of a person. He sighed a bit and grabbed his water can from where he left it and went on with watering the plants. He had no intention of comforting the person. He didn’t comfort people. Period. And he certainly wasn’t going to comfort a _flower thief_ of all people. He finished up watering and taking care of his flowers when he noticed the person, Alma, finished crying.  
“I’m really sorry….”  
“I know. You’ve told me far too many times at this point.”  
“Sorry-”  
“Quit telling me you’re sorry all the time! It’s _really_ getting irritating.”  
He noticed them look away from him and heard a quiet mumble of “You’re really not a people person are you?”  
“I am not. I don’t like people. Especially people who’ve been stealing from my garden. I use a lot of these flowers in my adoptive father’s shop.”  
“Oh. I-I didn’t know you grew these to sell….”  
“Well maybe you shouldn’t assume taking anything on someone’s property is okay.”  
“Sorry….”  
He noticed them look anywhere but at him. It made him feel slightly bad at how bad this guy/girl/person was so scared of him. Normally he’d like that but something about the way their eyes looked, it was almost like a kicked puppy’s eyes or some wide eyed doe was looking at him. And somehow that made him feel terrible.  
“Whatever.” he mumbled out before eventually asking “What’s up with the dress?”  
He heard them laugh and _fuck_ , it was a really nice laugh. He had to remind himself that he _did not_ like this person for stealing from him.  
“Oh that….I bet you’re confused because my appearance doesn’t match my voice now aren’t you?” He saw Alma smirk slightly and that just made him mad. But he wasn’t wrong, which made it worse.  
“Anyways, it’s because I’m non binary. Specifically genderfluid. Which basically means, I give 0 shits about my gender and dress however I feel like. Which today meant having fun with dressing up in a dress and make up.” Kanda watched Alma smile brightly as they talked about their gender...genderlessness? Either way he couldn’t but smile a bit at Alma’s smile. It was slightly contagious in the way he couldn’t help but smile a bit looking at his huge, goofy smile.  
“Well it’s very confusing.”  
He heard Alma laugh and he almost _liked_ it. How were they doing this?! He was supposed to _hate_ them for stealing from his flower garden but the way they smiled and laughed it was just _fuck_. It was hard to not at least _completely_ hate their guts. He was still rather miffed about the stealing though. He blamed it on Alma’s eyes. They were rather puppy like in nature when he didn’t look like a kicked puppy and he had always been a sucker for puppy dog eyes _on actual puppies_. Things were not going well for him.  
“It’s confusing to most people. Don’t worry, you’re not the first person to be confused today and you’ll definitely not be the last.” He notice Alma smile and pick up one of of the flowers.  
“What the fuck did I say about stealing from my garden?!”  
He saw Alma blush bright red and look away “Oh right, sorry. It just looked so pretty and would look perfect on the project I’m working on.”  
“And that is?” He glared at him and wondered what on earth could be so important that they needed to _steal_ from _his_ garden _right in front of his fucking face_.  
“Oh um…” He saw the blush increase before they continued “I’m making a flower well...multiple flower crowns. That’s pretty much where all the flowers are going. I love flower crowns and-”  
“So you _steal_ from _my garden_ to make _flower crowns?!_ ”  
“Yes…..but not just yours. I grab flowers from all over.”  
Kanda was 200% done with this person. He was just _done_ now. He was completely and totally _done_. To hear that he took flowers from other places, but also _specifically stole from him_... was just…. _he was done with people_. He was completely and totally done. He sighed loudly and turned around and was getting ready to leave before he realized he shouldn’t let Alma be alone in his garden since he’s rather fond of taking his flowers. He glares at him and notices that they seem to be shaking. Clearly they’re afraid of him, which Kanda thinks is fine by him. Maybe it’ll keep them away from his flowers.  
“Sorry...I’ll stop taking flowers from here.”  
“ _Thank you._ ” he grumbled a bit. He crossed his arms and glared at Alma. He watched Alma start to walk away before they turned around and asked him “So what’s your father’s shop? You said earlier he had one and I’d be interested in going. Especially if your flowers are the ones on sale.”  
Kanda rolled his eyes “The flowers there aren’t _all_ from here. I just grow a selection of them. Really anything that he needs for the shop that can be grown easily.”  
“Well I’ll be sure to buy the ones you grow. They’re so beautiful.”  
Kanda couldn’t help but feel his cheeks grow slightly warm. He couldn’t remember a time when someone said they’d _specifically_ buy his flowers because of their beauty. He felt that had a slightly double meaning and that was the reason he was reacting this way. He couldn’t tell for sure but the energetic almost puppy like person standing in front of him _could_ potentially be complimenting him that way. He was never good at picking up compliments, much less possibly _subtle_ ones.  
“Thanks. Anyways, the shop is called Garden of Eden.” He smirked a bit and laughed a bit quietly “I bet if you see Tiedoll up front and you tell him you know me, he’ll give you a discount.” He thought about that and realized that was a _really bad idea_. He’d never hear the end of it.  
“Great thanks! I’ll see you around then?”  
“On second thought, don’t approach him. I’ll never hear the end of it from him if he knows. He’ll find any reason to meddle in my life.”  
“Awww. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, aren’t all dad’s like that? Anyways, it was nice meeting you.”  
“It was….I don’t know. Stop stealing from my garden alright?”  
He heard that laugh of Alma’s again and he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to hear it more. “Alright. I’ll just buy them from the shop instead. Bye!”  
“Bye.”  
He watched Alma wave at him as they left and Kanda just rolled his eyes and headed on inside. He should’ve never mentioned Alma going up to Tiedoll and telling him he knew him. He just knew that would backfire heavily on him. He regretted that decision. But he _guessed_ it wouldn’t be the _end of the world_ if he had to see Alma again. As long as he wasn’t stealing from his garden. Especially to make _flower crowns_. What kind of ridiculous bullshit was that? He sighed as he went inside his house. He was _not_ looking forward to having dinner with Tiedoll in a few days. He was never going to hear the end of it about Alma and how nice it would be if he was actually _friends_ with someone. Ugh...He had deep regrets but he realized it too late. Oh well, maybe seeing Alma again wouldn’t be terrible….even if he knew Tiedoll would organize it himself if he had to. He just _had_ to have _that_ kind of dad. He knew he meant well but Kanda just _hated it_. He sat down and sighed loudly. He did not want to go to the dinner. But he had no choice. He would just deal with the consequences of having an overly involved dad.


End file.
